The present invention relates in general to containers and more particularly to a drum type container for the containment of dry powder, such as talcum powder.
Containers for powder materials, such as talcum powder used in the cosmetic industry, are well known in the prior art. During manufacture of such powder drums it is known to fill the powder drum from an aperture in the bottom end of the drum, the bottom end of the drum then being sealed with a plug. Such a powder drum is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,520. It has been found in the prior art that during filling of the powder drum in the manufacturing process, a certain amount of powder escapes into the air when the plug is inserted into the aperture in the bottom of the powder drum. The escaping powder is an undesirable result of the manufacturing process.
The present invention overcomes this drawback of the prior art.